theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Slumber Party
Is Fanfiction Episode. Sister Slumber Party (It was your average summer night. The Loud house was in its normal habits of chaos. All of the sisters were engaged in their daily routines on the second level of the house. All except for Lori. Lori was in the living room, impatiently pacing back and forth, checking the time on her phone. Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing his video console, oblivious to his sister's behavior). Lori: Come on, come on. She said she'd be here in twenty minutes! (Lori stated). Lincoln: Who said they'd said be over in twenty minutes? (Lincoln asked taking notice of Lori's pacing. Lori: Just someone I asked to sleep over. (Lori told him). Lincoln: ¿Anyone I know? (Lincoln asked). Lori: Oh I think you know them very well. (Lori said slyly). (A knock on the door was heard). Lori: Finally. (Lori said irritably). (Lori went over to answer it. She opened the door to reveal it was Ronnie Anne, holding a backpack full of essentials for a sleepover). Lori: Hey Ronnie Anne (Lori greeted her). Ronnie-Anne: Hey Lori. (Ronnie Anne greeted back while walking in). Lincoln: Ronnie Anne!? What are you doing here? (Lincoln asked surprised). Ronnie-Anne: Lori invited me for a sleepover! Which is kinda weird. (Ronnie Anne stated). Lori: It's not weird for a sister to ask her brother's girlfriend to sleepover. (in a quick voice) Plus, it gives us a chance to bond as future sisters in-laws! (Lori said). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: What was that last part. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said simultaneously). Lori: Nothing. (Lori said quickly). Now let's go upstairs so the real fun can begin. Come on Ronnie Anne. (Lori said leading Ronnie Anne up the steps. Lincoln looked up at them with a worryful look. Lincoln: I hope they don't drive her insane. (Lincoln said to himself). Lisa: ''' (turns to Lincoln) What was that, Lincoln? '''Lincoln: '''Eh, nothing (telling Lisa). (Lincoln exits the living room, and heads to his room to watch AARGHH!) (Lori opened the door to her and Leni's room. Ronnie Anne threw her bag on the ground and crossed her arms with a skeptical look on her face). '''Ronnie-Anne: Okay, spill. What's the real reason you invited me for a sleepover? (Ronnie Anne asked). Lori: I think you already know. (Lori said making her way towards the door. Ronnie anne looked around and saw seven sleeping bags on the floor) Come on in girls. (Lori said. Suddenly, all the sisters, excluding Lily, walked into the room in their pajamas. Ronnie Anne finally caught onto what was happening). Ronnie-Anne: Oh no, don't tell me this is a- Sisters: SLUMBER PARTY! (All the sisters shouted). Ronnie-Anne: Oh geez. (Ronnie Anne said facepalmed). Leni: This is like gonna be so fun! (Leni said). Ronnie-Anne: Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Lincoln! (Ronnie Anne said making her way to the door. Luna rushed in front of her to keep her from leaving). Luna: Oh come on, dude. Just hang with us. (Luna begged). Lynn: Yeah, we just wanted to get to know our future sister in-law. (Lynn spoke up). Ronnie-Anne: Okay, now I definitely heard future sister in-law that time. (Ronnie Anne pointed out). Luan: Well, duh. You will be once you marry Lincoln when you guys get older. (Luan expressed). Ronnie-Anne: Wait. Won't I become your in-law when Lori marries Bobby? (Ronnie Anne inquired). Lola: Yeah. But you'll be more official when you marry Lincoln. (Lola emphasized). Ronnie-Anne: I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I never said I was gonna marry Lincoln. (Ronnie Anne denied). Luan: Quit the act. We know you think of tying the knot with him. (Luan claimed). Ronnie-Anne: No I don't! (Ronnie Anne denied with a blush). Lori: Then why are you blushing? (Lori asked with a sly smile). Ronnie-Anne: Dang it. Okay I'll admit...I think of having a future with him. (Ronnie Anne admitted). Sisters: ' AHHH!' (All the girls screamed in excitement). Ronnie-Anne: Well, now I need a hearing aid, thanks for that. (Ronnie Anne said sarcastically). Lori: You might want to get used to that. Especially since you'll be our new sister in-law. (Lori said). Ronnie-Anne: Okay, sis. ¿What exactly are we gonna do for this slumber party? (Ronnie Anne asked). Lori: Well, first things first, it's not a slumber party unless everyone's in their pajamas. (Lori said, looking over Ronnie Anne). Ronnie-Anne: Fine, I'll go change. (She said leaving the room to go to the bathroom). (She returned, two minutes later, dressed in a purple shirt and purple pajama pants). Lori: There, now the slumber party can officially begin. (Lori said). Ronnie-Anne: Okay, so ¿what do we do first? (Ronnie Anne asked). Leni: Let's gossip, mainly about you and Lincoln. (Leni suggested with everyone crowding around Ronnie Anne). Lynn: Yeah, ¿how have things been going since you hooked up? (Lynn asked). Lana: ¿What do you do for dates? (Lana asked). Lola: ¿What are your plans for your wedding? (Lola asked). Lori: You guys, literally, should do a double date with me and Bobby. (Lori insisted). Ronnie-Anne: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lets slow down here. To answer the first question, things have been going great! It's only been a few weeks and we haven't done much different than when we were friends except kiss and flirt more, but other than that I'm just happy being with him. (Ronnie Anne explained with a shy smile). Sisters: Ooooo. (All the sisters said slyly). Lynn: So ¿how serious do you think you guys will get? (Lynn asked). Ronnie-Anne: We're not gonna focus that much on getting serious. We haven't taken things too far. Other than sleep in the same bed. Lori and Bobby haven't even done anything that serious. That's the only major thing we've done. (Ronnie Anne said). Lori: Right…me and Bobby haven't gotten that serious, heh heh. (Lori said with a nervous smile). Ronnie-Anne: But let's not talk about me. I want to know more about you guys. (Ronnie Anne admitted). Luan: ¿You really want to know more about us? (Luan asked). Ronnie-Anne: Yeah, since we're gonna be future in-laws I might as well get to know you all better. ¿So who wants to go first? (Ronnie Anne asked). Lucy: I'll go first. Girls: AAAHHH. (Everyone jumped up from Lucy's sudden appearance). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Do you always pop-up out of nowhere? (Ronnie Anne asked). Lori: You should get used to that as well. (Lori said). Ronnie-Anne: Okay, tell me something about yourself, Lucy. (Ronnie Anne said). Lucy: My life is filled with nothing but darkness and despair. Life is nothing but an empty void of delusions and fake grandeur. (Lucy stated). Ronnie-Anne: That's...pretty dark for an eight year old! (Ronnie Anne said with a horrified look on her face). Lucy: I also make poetry. (Lucy said). Ronnie-Anne: Maybe you could show me sometime. (Ronnie Anne suggested). Lucy: I always carry one of my poems with me. (Lucy said while pulling out a piece of paper. Ronnie Anne took the paper and was about to read it). Lynn: You might want to brace yourself. Some of Lucy's poems can be...intense. (Lynn said). Ronnie-Anne: Pffft, they can't be that bad. (Ronnie Anne said finally reading the poem). (After a minute of reading, Ronnie Anne looked up and stared, blankly, into space for a few seconds). Lynn: ¿Ronnie Anne? ¿You okay? (Lynn asked approaching Ronnie Anne). (Ronnie Anne didn't respond. She handed Lynn the poem and walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the ground, hugging her knees). Ronnie-Anne: Life is just a meaningless void, with no hope. (Ronnie Anne muttered). Lisa: Oh dear, I think your poem has given her a case of dysthymia. (Lisa spoke up). (Everyone stared at Lisa confused). Lisa: A mild form of depression. (Lisa corrected). Girls: Oh. (Everyone said simultaneously). Lori: We better fix her. We already have one melodramatic sister. We don't need another one. (Lori said giving a sore look to Lucy). (Lucy smiled innocently back at her). (They all spent the last twenty minutes trying to cheer Ronnie Anne up. They manage to succeed and continued having their slumber party). Ronnie-Anne: You have a very depressing mind, Lucy. (Ronnie Anne stated). Lucy: That's the story of my life. (Lucy admitted). Lori: Since we might be a little too much for you, how about you tell us more about yourself, Ronnie Anne. (Lori suggested). Ronnie-Anne: Well, I enjoy skateboarding. (Ronnie Anne said). Lynn: Oh, no way. I always wanted to do skateboarding but dad said it was 'too dangerous' (Lynn air quoted). Ronnie-Anne: It's not that bad when you know what you're doing. Not to brag, but I haven't gotten hurt once. (Ronnie Anne said with a cocky smirk). Lynn: ¿Have you ever tried mixing skateboarding with sports? (Lynn asked). Ronnie-Anne: It's already a sport. ¿Ever heard of the Z-games? (Ronnie Anne asked defensively). Lynn: I mean with something like football or basketball. We could call it skateket-ball or foot-skateball and probably use hockey sticks to- Lori: Okay I'm gonna stop you right there, Lynn because knowing you, you'll get her sent to the hospital. (Lori said). Luan: Yeah, I still have pains from that extreme comedy routine you suggested to me. (Luan claimed). Lynn: Oh, come on. I wouldn't have done anything that bad. (Lynn stated). Ronnie-Anne: Heh heh. You guys are funny! I see why Lincoln loves talking about you so much. (Ronnie Anne said). Luna: ¿He talks about us? (Luna asked). Ronnie-Anne: All the time! He goes on about how crazy you guys are and how chaotic it gets in your house. He tells me it may be hectic but he wouldn't have it anyother way. (Ronnie Anne told them). Sisters: Awww. (All the sisters said together). Ronnie-Anne: I'm honestly kind of jealous. I'm usually home alone. Mom usually has to work a double shift and Bobby is always working. I don't have any sisters that I get to hangout with. It gets kind of lonely. (Ronnie Anne said). Luna: That's so sad, dude. (Luna said). Ronnie-Anne: Bobby and Lincoln are cool and all, but they don't enjoy everything I do. Sometimes I wish I had a sister who gets me. (Ronnie Anne said woefully). Lori: Well, now you have ten new sisters who get you. Come on, girls, family hug. (Lori said making her way to Ronnie Anne. All the the other sisters followed suit and engulfed Ronnie Anne in a group hug with warm smiles). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Ugh, what is with this family and hugging? (Ronnie Anne asked). Lori: You might wanna get used to this too, sis. (Lori said). (Ronnie Anne struggled to get out of the hug for a few seconds but the warmness she felt soothed her. She chose to fully embrace the hug. She closed her eyes and accepted the gesture with a smile). Ronnie-Anne: Huh. This doesn't feel too bad! If being apart of this family means stuff like this, I think I can get used to it. (Ronnie Anne thought to herself). (They stayed in that position for a few seconds until Leni decided to speak up). Leni: So, wait. I'm, like, ¡still confused! ¿Did mom and dad adopt Ronnie Anne or not? (Leni asked to the irritation of everyone). Fan Facts Category:Episodes